sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Gardell
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | nationality = American | spouse = Patty Knight (2001–present) | domestic_partner = | children = William | parents = | website = | signature = }} William Gardell (born August 20, 1969) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, game show host and voice artist. Gardell played Chicago police officer Mike Biggs on Mike & Molly. He also made an appearance in a dozen episodes of My Name Is Earl as a police officer. Gardell voiced Santa in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas, as well as starring on Sullivan & Son in the recurring role of Lyle Winkler. Early life Born in Swissvale, Pennsylvania, near Pittsburgh,Billy Gardell Gardell attended Winter Park High School in Orange County, Florida during 1985. As a child, he moved to Florida with his mother and younger brother and sister after his parents divorced. After that, he only visited Pennsylvania in the summers. He has said living in Florida was a positive experience. At the age of 15, he started working at a department store warehouse in the receiving area where he would unload trucks and stack pallets. In 1987, he started cleaning bathrooms, seating people, and answering phones at a local comedy club, Bonkerz. On December 28, he started performing at the comedy club's open-mic nights after he made a dare with some co-workers. "If I didn't do an open mic night, I couldn't cover the bet. I was running my mouth that I would do it. They bet me I wouldn't," he explained. He eventually started opening for Dennis Miller and George Carlin. Gardell was a member of International Thespian Society Troupe 850 whose other notable alumni include Amanda Bearse, also a graduate of Winter Park High School, and Ben Rock of The Blair Witch Project. Career Gardell is known for his comedic roles and is influenced by Jackie Gleason. He has also listed Richard Pryor, George Carlin, John Candy, and John Belushi as his influences. Although Bonkerz helped launch his comedy career, he has credited the support from his grandmother, saying "She told me when I was 8 years old that I could be a comic". Before Mike & Molly, Gardell revealed that he considered a career in radio after being on the road for his comedy act began to affect his family time. He has performed in several feature films, including Bad Santa (with Billy Bob Thornton) You, Me, and Dupree (with Owen Wilson) and Avenging Angelo (with Sylvester Stallone and Anthony Quinn) as well as appearing numerous times in recurring roles in several US television series, including NBC's Heist, The Practice, Yes, Dear, Desperate Housewives, Lucky, [[Bones (TV series)|''Bones]], ''My Name Is Earl, Monk, and The King of Queens. Gardell appeared as himself on the Comedy Central series Make Me Laugh. Subsequently, he appeared on Miller’s television program Dennis Miller, telecast on the US financial news network CNBC (conducting "man-on-the-street" interviews). Notably, he created and staged a SNL-style charity performance of a piece called Winter Park Live, the proceeds from which were donated to Comic Relief. Gardell continues to make weekly appearances on hometown local radio station, WDVE, appearing on The DVE Morning Show. Gardell also appeared on Chelsea Lately, as a roundtable participant. Gardell appeared on a special for Comedy Central Presents in 2007 that aired on April 4, 2008. Gardell also played the host of Pizza Talk, an imaginary TV series, in commercials for Round Table Pizza. In 2006, Gardell's first comedy album, Billy Gardell: Throwback, was released. From September 2010 to May 2016, Gardell starred in Mike & Molly, alongside Melissa McCarthy. In November 2011, he lent his voice to Santa in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas. His new stand-up special Halftime was released in 2011 and aired on Comedy Central. It was filmed in Pittsburgh and profiles working-class America. As of 2011, he continues to tour as a stand-up comedian in addition to acting. In a 2011 Orlando Sentinel article, Gardell said he wouldn't mind doing movies again. In 2015, Gardell started hosting the lottery game show Monopoly Millionaires' Club, featuring contestants who bought tickets for the Monopoly Millionaires' Club lottery game; the latter began on October 19, 2014. Personal life Gardell has been married to Patty Knight since 2001. They have a 13-year old son, William as of 2016. In a 2011 USA Today article, Gardell said he may retire when his son is a teenager to spend more time with him. His parents still live in Florida where he occasionally visits them. Regarding his weight, Gardell has explained that he "always had a little gut" and weighed 350 pounds at one point. Gardell is allergic to dogs. Gardell is a Pittsburgh Steelers fan, having participated in several Terrible Towel waves with other Steeler fans at Heinz Field. His favorite player growing up was Jack Lambert, with his son liking former Steeler Hines Ward. Filmography Film Television References External links * * * Billy Gardell at dve.com Category:1969 births Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American game show hosts Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Pittsburgh Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Florida Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Winter Park High School alumni Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Comedians from Pennsylvania